middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Duncan
Susan Duncan is a girl who takes gymnastics lessons at the community center. She does not go to Lakewood Middle School, but instead goes to Penton Academy, a private school in a different county. She is Arabella Wilson's best friend outside of school. Appearance Susan is described as a petite girl who has short light brown hair styled in a bob and forest green eyes. She is usually seen wearing gymnastics leotards, but outside of gymnastics, she wears t-shirts and jeans and dresses in a tomboy style. Personality Susan is blunt, competitive, and hardworking. She's not afraid to tell people what she thinks unless it impacts her negatively. In gymnastics class, she works hard to make sure that she is the best gymnast in the state of Georgia. Gymnastics means a lot to her, and she will do whatever it takes to keep her record. She trains for gymnastics contests and performance events by exercising early in the morning and practicing before group meetings on her own. Obviously, Susan's personality hinders her from having a social life. At first, she is very socially awkward and has trouble making and keeping friends. She puts more focus on training for gymnastics events that she doesn't have time to hang out with other people, and this pushes many of her peers away. Sometimes, she gets so competitive that she is willing to risk her friendships for a chance to win a contest or shine in a gymnastics celebration performance. Though she acts aloof to her peers, she actually really does want a true friend. Eventually, Susan learns that friendship is more important than being the best at gymnastics, and she stops acting so competitive. She is later shown to be a loyal friend who is always there and who likes to do fun activities. Relationships 'Arabella Wilson' Arabella was the first real friend that Susan had gotten to know. Happy that someone is paying attention to her for something other than gymnastics, Susan is more than willing to become friends with Arabella. They start hanging out at each other houses and start participating in non-gymnastics related activities. However, their relationship is tested when Susan sabotages Arabella's chance of showcasing her newfound gymnastic talents after Susan's parents declare Arabella as "competition". It takes a long time for Arabella to trust Susan again, but eventually, they become and remain close friends. 'Chloe Winters ' Susan meets Chloe through Arabella and tries to get to know her. Unfortunately, out of a jealousy fit, Chloe is rude to Susan, and the two quickly become enemies fighting over Arabella's friendship. Their rivalry causes a rift in their friendships with Arabella, and the two of them bury the hatchet. Susan and Chloe don't have anything in common besides being friends with Arabella, but the two are willing to get to know each other and become friends. 'The Duncans ' Susan and her parents, at first, do not have the best relationship. The Duncans want Susan to become a professional gymnast and encourage her to have an introverted, competitive attitude. They control Susan's life, from what she eats to who she can hang out with. Unfortunately, their behaviors takes its toll on Susan, who becomes socially awkward and feels like she has to sabotage her peers in order to be the best in gymnastics. Eventually, Susan gets the courage to tell her parents how she feels and her parents agree to stop pushing her so much in gymnastics and let her have more freedom. Category:Other characters Category:Characters